


killer in the mirror

by Vee but in English (7OfSwords)



Series: I think I could love you ('till the day that you die) [2]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Canon, a line can be interpreted as non con if you squint, also: Damon has killed people and I mention it, or so I think so I saw fit to warn you guys, to sum this: Damon vs Damon with maybe some hints of self worth issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7OfSwords/pseuds/Vee%20but%20in%20English
Summary: Golden eyes with specks of light green, shining with unshed tears, haunt his dreams.He did what he had to do.(Reworked and updated on 4/3/21. Now it’s around +200 words longer!)
Relationships: Alisa Armbrust/Damon Reznor, Damon Reznor/Traveler
Series: I think I could love you ('till the day that you die) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	killer in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you guys enjoy! Leave me in the comments your thoughts and opinions, I'd love to hear them!  
> Title is from Set It Off's Killer In The Mirror. Idk about you guys but I think it's very Damon-y.

He hates Cursa.

~~Does he?~~

If his and Alisa’s paths hadn’t crossed when they did, he wouldn’t be alive. He wouldn’t have made it out of the forsaken planet.  
It was her who taught him how to wield a dagger; and bide his time, feigning frigid calm. From her, with her, he learnt how to seduce those he couldn't persuade; room-stopping, venomous allure that made him the center of attention wherever he went.  
She gave him an invaluable weapon in teaching how to identify words freighted with meaning. Closest to mind reading humans can get, no enhancements needed, it provided him with the power, control he desperately craved. Because, like patterns of behavior can be an indicative of a myriad of emotions, the words people choose to express themselves offer enlightening insight into the way they think.  
He owns her his life.  
Being by her side, until the day he died, would've been enough. He could’ve made it be enough.

~~Liar. She knew.  
Her last command for him, spoken in a tremulous whisper: “Live, Damon, if you insist on paying me back.”~~

He doesn't dwell in the past.

~~It would change nothing. Choosing was, is, a luxury he couldn't, can't, afford. He did, does, what he had, has, to do.  
His solace lies in knowing he will pay for his crimes, one day.~~

He never cared about what he had to do.

~~Didn't he?  
Sinking his dagger between the fourth and fifth ribs, twisting it as he pulls it out. Light ebbing from vacant eyes, his hands red.   
Sleepless nights, his nose buried in her tousled ginger hair. Sleepless nights, strangers’ hands on him; exchanging pieces of himself for stupid, vital, information he, they, needed.   
How it hurt to leave Alisa. How hard it was not to lose her friendship in the bitterness of their rushed goodbye.~~

Cursa breeds warriors.

~~He’s one.~~

He’s a killer.

~~He was just a kid. He was just a _kid._~~

“There's not one single thing about you that comes close to the place I left behind.” He blurts out, eyes on her lovely face.  
He remembers the heavy, gray clouds parting, that fateful night. Captivating view, were the stars — tiny, white dots against the deep, rich dark blue sky. Etched on his mind, like the warmth of his parents’ killer blood on his skin.  
Narrow alleys and dirty streets no amount of rain could, will, ever clean; wide open wound of stifled years. Gnawing emptiness at the pit of his stomach, ravenous danger lurking in the shadows.  
Softness like Elvira’s had, has, no place in such a withering wasteland.

_________________

“Don't you see?” He turns towards Calderon, even though he should be looking at Elvira. “If we turn over the little princess to Zovack, it could be just enough to wipe his bounty on us from the record.”  
Before shock and incredulity register, mayhem breaks out.  
Eye glowing red, Bash looks ready to punch him square in the jaw when he steps forward; so does Aya, who is right beside him, screaming. Ryona tries to calm them both, alone, a storm brewing in her yellow eyes. June stands behind their medic, petrified into silence. His eyes are turning green.  
His chest feels tight. Why? He doesn’t know.   
Before any blood is shed, Calderon orders him to fold — the ranging rumble of his voice devoid of emotion.  
And fold he does.  
“I understand why you said that.” Elvira whispers, as he passes her on his way out.  
He has to force himself to keep walking, a sour smile on his lips. He wants to scream at her, say she's a fool if she believes Zovack would spare their lives in exchange for hers. But that's not the issue, he knows.  
She's stubborn; has a defiant streak, a fierce rebelliousness within her. She's honest to a fault. Kind, naïve woman. She's good.  
Too good.  


_________________

Golden eyes with specks of light green, shining with unshed tears, haunt his dreams.  
He did what he had to do.

_________________

Ryona looks at him, hopeful. Elvira will have to obey him, if he orders her not to follow the child. Not only does he outrank her, he's still her boss. It's been a long and tiring week, since he suggested to turn her over to Zovack, and she has yet to talk to Calderon about changing bosses. He would’ve put more effort into cornering him to talk, had she made that decision.  
So stubborn. It’s quite charming.  
Damon himself isn't fond of the idea. He, too, was once a small kid who tricked kind people with his weak, prepubescent appearance. However, he has to acknowledge it's neither his nor Ryona’s call: it's Elvira’s. She's part of their crew now, their navigator.  
And, twisted and hard to understand as he knows it is, Damon needs her to know he trusts her instincts, her. So, a smile on his lips, he looks at her and says:  
“Trust your gut.”  
Elvira stares at him, her eyes wide. He yearns to touch her; fingers itching with frightening, burning need. But he resists. He hurt her and this isn't about him.  
“I won't let you down.” She promises him, them.  
He lets out a breathy laugh. Running a hand though his hair, he replies:  
“I know you won't.”  
It's strange but it's true.

~~e single thing~~

~~that comes close~~

~~to the place he~~

  
_Never let you guard down  
Feel the fear and swallow back the tears  
Let weakness disappear  
There's nobody but me here  
The killer in the mirror_

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting this was horrible. It was half my fault, I'll admit.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a kudo or/and a comment if you did.  
> P.S: I just noticed as the precious blue in his eyes passed 400 hits and 50 kudos and I wanna thank everyone for loving my baby sm! Esp to those who are here. You guys make me very happy😭💜  
> P.S.S: Undpoken just hit 500 hits with 56 kudos and as the precious blue in his eyes almost reaches 600 hits with 66 kudos and I’m CRYING. THANK YOU!!!!!! Hopefully I’ll be back soon with part 3, Elvira’s part.


End file.
